implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Margovya
Welcome to the History of Margovya 'timeline! This timeline is focused on the emergence of a fictional country called the Republic of Margovya in the midst of the Spanish and Portugese occupation in most Latin-American countries, the nation's fall under the Russian Empire, and its official independence and declaration as a republic after 30 years of slavery. The journey begins now, as we unravel the hidden story in the Latin-American region, the history of Margovya. Again, welcome to the History of Margovya timeline! Introduction: History and Struggle The earliest record on the history of Margovya dates back to the discovery of America by Christopher Columbus on 1492, the discovery of most Latin-American countries. Three of those are Brazil, Peru and Colombia, the three origin countries that gave birth to Margovya. During the 16th century, the Spanish and Portugese colonization broke, taking Peru and Colombia (Spain), and Brazil (Portugal) as colonies for almost three centuries. However, in 1800, a revolution broke out in a large portion of the Amazon region in Brazil against the Portugese. The revolution killed at least 7,300 people, around six thousand of them are Brazilians. Meanwhile, in 1802, Colombians and Peruvians revolted against the Spaniards, resulting in the independence and autonomy of a portion of the Amazonian region in Colombia (modern-day Amrovich and Almirante districts) and the region surrounding the Andes Mountains in Peru (modern-day Marginalia, Lukorev and Queruva districts). On December 24, 1804 the Brazilians in the Amazon region finally defeated the Portugese, resulting in the independence and autonomy of almost half of the Amazon region of Brazil (modern-day Yakubov, Del Quiero, Rabatsky, Arbatskaya and Javier Districts, including the modern-day Ikulsk, Margovya). The leaders of the three autonomous regions have agreed upon building a nation together. On March 17, 1805, Margovya was established. However, in 1891, almost 90 years after the establishment of Margovya, Emperor Alexander III of the Russian Empire declared war on Margovya for an invalid reason. The war ended on October 16, 1892, Russia has conquered Margovya. The struggle of Margovya under the Russian Empire lasted for 30 years and several events has devastated Margovya, one of which was the implementation of the Code of Margovya which was pased on August 3, 1911, containing 1,911 laws written by Margovyan Minister Yerman Pamukov, most of which violated Margovyan human rights. On December 2, 1920, Vasily Agpayev, founder of the Margovyan revolutionist group The Margovyan Triangle, along with more than 150,000 Margovyan Triangle members, set off to Moscow, Russia, and assaulted the Kremlin of Russia, killing at least 180 Russian government officials. Because of this, Russian officials stationed in Margovya declared war on Margovya on January 6, 1921, thus starting the Margovyan Revolution. The Margovyan Revolution lasted for more than two years, killing at least 200,000 people, heavily devastating Margovyan economy. The revolution ended on April 28, 1923, recognizing the independence of Margovya from the Republic of Russia, but on March 31, Agpayev declared independence at Gaskoniyov, Margovya (now Ikulsk), making him the first president of Margovya, and Father of Margovyan Revolution. Current Government The Margovyan government has adapted a bicameral unitary presidential republic and has witnessed twenty-two presidents and twenty-six vice presidents take oath of office at the historic Pozzorubio bridge since the nation's first president, , made history in Ikulsk in 1923. The current Margovyan government currently consists of as President, as Vice President, as President of the Senate, as Speaker of the House of Representatives, and as Chief of the House of Justices. Current Events: Daily News reported by Margovya Patrol 'Today's Stats Today is: , . Exchange Rate: $1 = 64.80 margots (up) Weather: 'Cloudy at 19°C Former news reports can be seen here. Please read the guidelines below before editing this segment. 'Guidelines This is a free news-board. Anyone can add news and current events (it can be foreign or local Margovyan news) as long as it is NOT a major timeline event. The following are the events that you can and you cannot add to this news board. DO's: Roberry in Store A. Person A caught in video committing crime A. Person A killed n persons in a shootout. Gang A terrorizing citizens in Province A Mass shootout in Province A or City A. President reaches out to the victims of Typhoon A. Business A goes bankrupt. Accident in Road A. Other similar events. DONT's (Please let me decide when will these happen): Province A and Province B merges. City A becomes a province. Margovya declares war on Nation A (or vice versa). President A was assassinated. Civil War breaks. Other similar events. P.S. This is still a bully-free zone. Do not post current events that are offensive and too personal. Also, using the current events media board for attacking another person or user in this wiki is STRICTLY prohibited. Any user proven to be attacking another user in the wiki DIRECTLY or INDIRECTLY will be banned from the wiki. News ideas for approval and other matters, please discuss them with me in my talk page. Happy Editing!--Rafael dela Cruz (talk) 07:47, April 20, 2013 (UTC) 'News' Margovya eliminated from Copa America by hosts Brazil June 24, 2019 01.15: For Margovya, the road to the Copa America has ended in Porto Alegre. Up against hosts Brazil, Los Condores faced 120 minutes of unrelenting onslaught from the Brazilian attackers, with both Philippe Coutinho and Roberto Firmino coming closest for the home side to securing the victory in regulation. Only the steadfast gloves of Ali Ebdelkaderov kept the Brazilians from scoring for the entirety of the game, leading to a penalty shootout to determine the winner of this quarterfinal. Andre Denis missed his spot kick, affording Brazil an opportunity that they nevertheless almost slipped up after Ebdelkaderov saved Roberto Fimrino's penalty. With Margovya's Copa America fate hanging in the balance, Oleg Kafarov stepped up to take Margovya's fifth penalty kick but ended up sending the ball straight into the waiting arms of Alisson Becker. Nevertheless, despite the defeat Margovya manager Isaac Chavez was still in high spirits. "We the team have achieved a feat that most of Margovya could have only dreamed of before, and that is to get out of the group stage of the Copa America. Of course it's a shame that the journey has ended the way that it did, but I believe that we can all be infinitely proud of the things that this team has achieved in this tournament." Brazil will face the winners of the quarterfinals match between Venezuela and Paraguay in the semifinals of the Copa America. Margovya stuns Argentina, rest of South American football with victory in 4–3 thriller June 23, 2019 17.15: The Margovyan national football team stunned Argentina and the rest of the footballing world with a shock 4-3 victory over the 14-time Copa America winners to eliminate them from the 2019 Copa America. Lautaro Martinez opened the scoring at just the 4th minute, and then Sergio Aguero fired La Albiceleste into a seemingly unassailable 3–0 lead with a quick-fire double in the 32nd and 36th minutes. Ruma Azamatov's headed goal in the 56th minute appeared to be nothing more than a consolation for Los Condores, but after Andre Denis scored Margovya's second goal in the 70th minute with a chip shot over Franco Armani, this appeared to be the spark that would start the unlikeliest and most improbable comeback in South American footballing history. In the face of unrelenting attacks against the men in red, Juan Foyth conceded a penalty (called "soft" by the Argentineans after the match) in the 81st minute after a sliding tackle against Lavrentiy Cadiz, with Gennady Lashin scoring the spot kick to tie the game. And with the seconds to the 90th minute ticking down, Andre Denis cut inside from the right and fired the winning goal for the Condors into the far post, past the reach of Armani's arms and Nicolas Otamendi's goal-line clearance attempt. "This is a truly historic and momentous occasion," Margovyan manager Isaac Chavez said in the post-match press conference. "Nobody expected us to win against Argentina. Even we ourselves didn't expect that we would win against Argentina, and yet here we are. Everyone should remember this day, June 23, 2019. This was the day that Margovya showed South America that we can play alongside the big boys." As one of the best third-place teams in the Copa America, Margovya has been drawn against hosts Brazil in the quarterfinals. This is the first time that Margovya has moved past the group stage of the Copa America since the 2001 edition. Colombia beats Margovya, Condors in danger of being eliminated Copa America June 19, 2019 19.40: Duvan Zapata's late goal against the Margovyan national football team has seen the Condors fall to last place in the 2019 Copa America, and they are now in danger of being eliminated from the competition. In a game where both teams had decent chances but seemingly not the ability to score, it was the Colombians who eventually found that killer edge to get the ball across the line. There was some controversy in the game as midfielder Ruma Azamatov felt that the Condors should have gotten a penalty after he was brought down inside the penalty area by Davinson Sanchez but his appeals were denied even with help from the video assistant referee. Margovya only has one game remaining in order to book a possible slot into the quarterfinals of the Copa America, but with their final game against an Argentina side looking also looking for a knockout stage berth, the task has is only getting harder for Isaac Chavez. "Argentina are a great team; they've got great players, especially Lionel Messi, perhaps the greatest player in the world today," Chavez said in the post-match interview. And we also have to be wary of the likes of Sergio Aguero and Angel Di Maria. But we're still having fun in this tournament, and while of course we want, just getting here is already a great honor." Margovya loses opening game of 2019 Copa America against Paraguay June 16, 2019 17.06: The Margovyan national football team suffered defeat at the hands of Paraguay in their opening game of the 2019 Copa America held in Brazil. Oscar Cardozo scored an early penalty in the fourth minute and Derlis Gonzalez added a second for La Albirroja in the 56th minute. Margovyan striker Andre Denis was able to score a consolation goal in the 77th minute, and Terentiy Dykhovichny had a goal in injury time chalked off by the video assistant referee. Margovya's next two games in the Copa America are against Colombia and Argentina. The Condors are not expected to pick up any points in both contests. "We are always the laughingstock of South American football; there is no use denying that," Margovyan national football team head coach Isaac Chavez said in the post-match interview. "We are always happy to play against teams of such high caliber like Colombia and Argentina though, and every game we play against them is a constant learning experience. We are determined to enjoy our time here in the Copa America whatever the result." Long awaited Interceptors movie releases official trailer November 16, 2018 23.59: The official trailer for the Interceptors feature film Calling All Interceptors, celebrating the fiftieth anniversary of the franchise is officially released in Arigov & Kumilyova Tonight. The film, being the eighth film in the franchise and is arguably the most star-studded film in Margovyan history, began production as early as 2013, began principal photography as early as March 2017, and is now currently in post-production after principal photography ended in May 2018. Due to the success of its predecessor film, The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War, this film will continue the previous film's Philippine government theme, with most stars reprising their roles from Philippine Civil War, which includes Mark Vizinsky as the Philippine President Ricardo Duvente, Pavel Lavrentiyevsky as JB Sebastian, Galina Ginigina as Ina Tabamo, Tatiana Vinogradova as S.S. Gomez, Conrada Cortesova as detained Senator Leila de Lima, and Godofredo as Ronnie Dayan. Aside from this, new Filipino characters were also introduced, which include Lyudmila Garbova as House Speaker Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, Kiril Chorenko as Harry Roque, and Gavrina Kumilyova as Mocha Uson. According to Director Yulian Markovsky, all actors who were part of the main cast of the classic series, the film series and the 2008 series, who are still alive as of production, are slated to return for the mega-film, most of whom will reprise their old roles as part of the Task Force Interceptors, which include Darya Isarmova as Konrada Fufanova, Gregoriy Umalin as Ieronim Antonovicb, and Gennady Elemat as Yerman Yezonov. The film is set to premiere in Margovyan theaters on April 24, 2019, with an international release on April 26, the franchise's 50th anniversary. Confirmed: Top Gear Margovya to return for series 19 despite rumors September 29, 2018 19.39: Despite rumors of being cancelled, Top Gear Margovya executive producer Yulian Markovsky announced on TGM's official website that the show was recently approved by Let's Talk Margovya for a twelve-episode nineteenth series. Markovsky also announced that the new series will include a special out of the country episode in celebration of the show's tenth anniversary on February 2019. Top Gear Margovya'' airs final episode of series 18; cancels four more approved episodes for current series''' - September 15, 2018 00.30: A week after the reported ransacking of the Top Gear Margovya studio on September 6, the hit Margovyan car magazine show airs its ninth episode for series 18. However, at the end of the show, presenters Gennady Elemat and Mark Vizinsky announced that it would be the last episode of the series, despite having been approved for 13 episodes for series 18. The presenters explained that this is due to TGM and Let's Talk Margovya filing a lawsuit against Margovyan feminist group Paloma, who has consistently denied having been involved in the vandalism incident. This sparked controversy in social media, especially when Lev Arigov and Gavrina Kumilyova, in their show Arigov & Kumilyova Tonight, discussed the possibility of TGM being cancelled altogether. 27 Club welcomes new member: Pop singer and Svolochy Showdown alumnus Kid Gobrovich dies seven days shy of turning 28 - September 12, 2018 11.12: Margovyan pop artist and former '' Svolochy showdown'' runner-up Nikolai "Kid" Gobrovich was found dead in his apartment by some of his friends. According to fellow Svolochy Showdown alumnus and current The Real Deal frontman Kiril Alakdanovich, he was supposed to meet Gobrovich at a studio for a recording session of a collaboration, but the latter is not responding to his texts. According to Alakdanovich, he found Gobrovich hanging by his bedroom when he came over to check on him. Gobrovich was 27 years old. The pop icon was first known as the second-youngest person (and youngest male) to ever make it to the finals of Svolochy Showdown, having ended up as first runner up in 2002 at the age of 11, only behind former President Viktoriya Vegova, who emerged as first-runner up in 1996 at the age of 10. Gobrovich is the fourteenth Margovyan musician to have joined the so-called "27 Club", and the fifth Svolochy Showdown runner-up to have died, after 1982 runner-up Yulian Orlandovich, who died in 1989; 1986 runner up Maksim Velovsky, who died in 1999; 1998 runner-up Andrey Vizinsky, who died in 2002; and 1995 runner-up Ivana Markova, who died in 2015. Gobrovich's wake will be held in his home at Arbatskaya City, Arbatskaya, and his remains will be interred at the Arbatskaya National cemetery on September 19, his supposed 28th birthday. Most Controversial Fake Pimp Revelation Backfires: Top Gear Margovya set 'ransacked by feminist group - September 6, 2018 20.01: Two months after what was known as the most controversial fake Pimp revelation in the hit Margovyan car magazine show Top Gear Margovya during the first episode of their current series on July 13, wherein presenters Gennady Elemat, Mark Vizinsky, Ivan Maryanov, Orental Gibitov and Hafimwahlid Talnaev admitted that notable actress Lidia Penkova, who was revealed on the last episode of their previous series on April 6 as the person behind the Pimp 3.0 suit and mask, is not the real Pimp, a group of masked women who were suspected members of the feminist group Paloma, reportedly broke into the TGM set and vandalized the studio, destroying no more than 8 million margots worth of sports cars and furniture, and including the TGM test track. Paloma spokesperson Anya Yulianova reportedly threatened the Top Gear Margovya management that "something bad is going to happen" during her July 19 interview in Arigov and Kumilyova Tonight. During the interview with Margovya Patrol, Yulianova denied that the women who broke into the TGM studio were connected with Paloma, saying that her threats to the TGM management were "due to an emotional outburst and should not be taken seriously". TGM executive producer Yulian Markovsky announced on the show's official website that the ninth episode of the current series, which was supposed to air tomorrow, September 7, will be postponed to the following week. ;2017 Leonid Pankavuranov Memorial Film Awards (January 8, 2018) ; Best Picture : * ' ** ** ** Tricky Business ** The New CEO and the Same Slut ; Best Director * — The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War, ''377 kph 4: The Last Ride'' ** — Tricky Business ** — Caught in the Trap ** — The New CEO and the Same Slut ; Best Screenplay * The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War ** Tricky Business ** 377 kph 4: The Last Ride ** The New CEO and the Same Slut ; Best Cinematography * Tricky Business ** The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War ** 377 kph 4: The Last Ride ** Caught in the Trap ** The New CEO and the Same Slut ; Best Actor * — The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War, ''377 kph 4: The Last Ride'' ** — Caught in the Trap ** — Tricky Business ** — The New CEO and the Same Slut ** — 440 Arbatskaya Street ; Best Actress * — ''377 kph 4: The Last Ride'' ** — The New CEO and the Same Slut, Tricky Business ** — 440 Arbatskaya Street ** — The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War ; Best Supporting Actor * — ''Caught in the Trap'' ** — The New CEO and the Same Slut ** — The Interceptors: Phlippine Civil War ** — 377 kph 4: The Last Ride ** — The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War ; Best Supporting Actress * and — ''The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War'' ** — The Interceptors: Phlippine Civil War ** — The Interceptors: Phlippine Civil War ** — 377 kph 4: The Last Ride ** — 377 kph 4: The Last Ride ** — The New CEO and the Same Slut ; People's Choice Award * The Interceptors: Phlippine Civil War ** 377 kph 4: The Last Ride ** 440 Arbatskaya Street ** Caught in the Trap ** The New CEO and the Same Slut ** Tricky Business Singer and Svolochy Showdown alumna Anya Janduva dies at 37 - November 28, 2017 07.19: Internationally-acclaimed pop singer and 1998 Svolochy Showdown grand champion Anya Janduva was pronounced dead upon arrival at the Ruslan Dumayev Memorial Hospital at 6:33 AM today, after some of her friends found her unresponsive in her room at the Hotel del Celebridad, where she was staying after a concert. According to police investigations, there was no evidence of foul play or possible suicide at the scene, and that Janduva might have most probably died in her sleep. The hospital ruled her official cause of death as cardiac arrest. She was 37 years old. Janduva is the second Svolochy Showdown alumnus from the 1998 season to have died, having only preceded by runner-up , who died in a traffic collision in 2002. Her wake will be held at her home in Banananovich, Bonjoaya, after which she will be interred in Cemeterio del Celebridad on December 5, her supposed 38th birthday. Episode 17 of Paramedics Season 44 set to draw controversy and viewers at the same time - The upcoming 17th episode of the long-running series Paramedics is looking likely to draw lots of both controversy and viewers at the same time as the new episode is set to air on television on January 17 of this year. Aside from the fact that the episode will feature the first posthumous appearance of veteran actress Zoya Belova, the episode will also tackle the aftermath of a plane crash in which members of a sports team were onboard the plane when the crash occurred. The creators of the series have acknowledged that this episode was inspired by the crash of , which was carrying the football team at the time of the incident, and while some have expressed concern about whether making an episode on such a topic may be "too soon," the controversy will certainly be reason enough to cause viewers to tune in to the Paramedics timeslot on Tuesday. Pankavuranov-Nukova tandem sworn in Pozzorubio Bridge, declared official President and Vice President of Margovya - April 6, 2016 12.05: Margovyan President-elect Mstislav Pankavuranov and Vice President-elect Arya Nukova are officially sworn in as the 22nd President and 26th Vice President of the Republic of Margovya, respectively after taking oath of office in the historic Pozzorubio Bridge. Pankavuranov won against his own cousin, Socialist Party standard bearer Faddey Pankavuranov in the February 29 elections after garnering about 72.75% of the nationwide vote, while Nukova won in a close call against Antonina Fyodorova, garnering about 53.25% of the nationwide vote. The elected local government officials have already taken oath in their respective area of authority, while the Senator-elects of the latest Senatorial race will be taking oath in the Senate at 1800 hours. Final ballot count tallied: Pankavuranov and Nukova to take oath of office on April 6 - March 20, 2016 12.35: After almost three weeks of ballot counting daily updated in Margovyan local and international news channels, the Margovyan Commission of Elections has officially declared Margovyan Federalist Party standard bearer president-elect of the 2016 Margovyan general elections after winning by a landslide against his opponent, , winning by almost 20 million votes. On the other hand, former Senator has been declared vice president-elect after winning by almost 3 million votes against her opponent . Pankavuranov and Nukova will be expected to take oath of office as the 22nd President and 26th Vice President of Margovya, respectively, at the historic Pozzorubio Bridge on April 6, 2016. Elections 2016 began: Official "Battle of the Pankavuranovs" begins - February 29, 2016 21.59: The 2016 Margovyan general elections has officially started as people all over Margovya has started casting their votes on who will be elected as the new President and Vice President of the Republic of Margovya. Votuing will end at 2330 hours for all eligible Margovyan voters, and ballot counting will commence Tuesday, March 1, 2016. "No more old Interceptors roles": Orfanov announces new era for long-running police procedural series - September 4, 2015 22.30: German Orfanov confirmed on Arigov and Kumilyova Tonight that starting from the new, as-yet-untitled season of The Interceptors, all of the characters that are members of the eponymous group will no longer have the clearly defined roles that was the trademark of the series since its inception back in 1969. Orfanov claimed that this was because the new Interceptors was entering a new era in which no one member of the team now has a clearly defined position within the team, as befitting the series' modern setting. Orfanov said that plans to eliminate the roles had been in the works since the start of the new series back in 2008, but he had second thoughts about bringing such a radical change to the television series that the Margovyan public had been watching for over 50 years. But following the announcement of Gregoriy Umalin's departure from the show as Ieronim Antonovich, Orfanov had decided that the time was finally right to let go of the old Interceptors roles, especially now that the remaining cast was composed entirely of actors and actresses that had not been part of the original show's run. #BattleOfThePankavuranovs2016 confirmed: Mstislav and Faddey to fight for the presidency on February 29 - August 14, 2015 07.00: As political analysts have long predicted, Local Government Minister Faddey Pankavuranov delivered his declaration of candidacy for president in front of the Margovyan Commission on Elections, confirming the numerous speculations and rumors of him running for president on the 2016 National Elections against his first-degree cousin, Margovyan Federalist Party standard bearer and incumbent Vice President Mstislav Pankavuranov. Faddey took the oath the night of August 13 at the office of the MCOMELEC together with his running mate, 28 year old lawyer Antonina Fyodorova, who had been long rumored to be connected to the political terrorist group William's Boys. Pankavuranov and Fyodorova are the official candidates for the Socialist Party of Margovya, and since the Margovyan Distinct Party of Activists refused to endorse a candidate for President and Vice President, they will be going one on one against Vice President Pankavuranov and Senator Arya Nukova, respectively, on the national elections on February 29, 2016. 20 million Margovyans tune in to season finale of ''The Interceptors'' - August 9, 2015 22.00: 20 million Margovyans, forty percent of the nation's total population, tuned in tonight to watch the season finale of The Interceptors. The finale sees Ieronim Antonovich (Gregoriy Umalin) mount a rescue mission deep behind enemy lines to save Raisa Chernyshenko (Galina Politova) and Yelizaveta Glebova (Fadia Serova) from certain death at the hands of Bolivian rebels surrounding the city of Sucre. However, when the rebels prepare to move in on the city, Ieronim finds his mission becoming more difficult by the moment, compounding with the shooting down of a loyalist Bolivian Air Force jet and the discovery of the fact that Arkady Arbatsky (Nikolai Barzilovich) is the one behind both the bioterrorist attack in Margovya City and the attempted coups by the Margovyan and Bolivian generals. Ieronim finally manages to eliminate the threat of Arbatsky, and in the end of the episode he retires from the Interceptors once and for all, in an ending that left many critics and reviewers teary-eyed despite Umalin's departure from the series being a known fact. The Piranhas are back: ill-fated team comes back with a vengeance and ends the Monarchs' 12-year reign - June 20, 2014 21.35: After 48 minutes of regular play time and two rounds of five-minute overtime, the Pontival Piranhas had officially come back to the Margovyan Basketball Association with vengeance and took the crown off the reigning Arbatskaya Monarchs in the deciding game 7 of the tournament's finals with a final score of 149-148. The Piranhas, whose players and head coach all died in an unfortunate plane crash on May 23, 1996, weren't able to compete in the 1996 MBA Finals, and in the entirety of the 1996-97 MBA season, but has slowly recovered ever since, until tragedy survivor Zosima Andivin's appointment as head coach of the team on August 5, 2013, which led to the team's victory at the end of the season. "Being able to compete in the finals and win the coveted MBA championship award has been a dream of the team since it joined the union in 1984, and we've almost had it eighteen years ago when my team mates and coach were killed off in that plane crash," Andivin said in an interview with Margovyan Patrol. "I'm actually thankful that my team mates pranked me into oversleeping that day, cause hadn't it been for them, we wouldn't have been here tonight accepting this award. And of course for my team, it was a job well done, and they've proven that the Piranhas truly deserve to win the MBA tournament." Three new ministers (well, two ministers and one House Speaker) sworn in at the same time - December 7, 2013 16.35: In what is certainly one of the most unexpected events in modern Margovyan history, three new ministers (actually, two new ministers and one new House Speaker) were sworn in at the same time, just hours following the largest mass resignation of political figures in history since the Leonova-Dimakulanov debacle in 2004. Arbat Chomsky (Tramvitum-Federalist), Trofim Pavlov (Abukov-Federalist), and Yordana Puevskaya (Tramvitum-Federalist) were sworn is as Margovya's new House Speaker, Education Minister, and Health Minister, respectively. This mass inauguration ceremony is the largest of its kind since 2004, when five ministers, two senators, and ten representatives had to be sworn in at the same time after an equivalent number resigned from their positions following Pristina Leonova's "unlawful" election in that year. Sex video scandal sends six (okay, five) politicians to mass resignation - December 7, 2013 12.00: Barely a day after sex videos showing Lev Arigov, Maria Atolova, Orental Gibitov, Tanya Kalinina, Gavrina Kumilyova, and Hafimwahlid Talnaev in various sexual intercourse processes with each other were released by Kumilyova in apparent revenge for Kalinina leaking her sex video with Arigov, the five of them who are still currently active in politics have turned in their resignations, all at the same time. At exactly noon today, Arigov, Atolova, Kalinina, Kumilyova, and Talnaev turned in their resignations to President Viktoriya Vegova herself, citing their reasons for leaving as "general unfitness for the positions." All five former politicians refused to comment when approached by the media, although Let's Talk Margovya did say that its broadcast of Top Gear Margovya, where four of the six individuals involved in the scandal are presenters, will still continue as planned. Gavrina Vasilyevna delivers: Kalinina-Arigov sex video released, among others - December 6, 2013 21.00: A week after threatening to release sex videos involving Representative Tanya Kalinina (Quintin del Pan-Federalist) and other parties, Senator Gavrina Kumilyova (Sta. Susanna-Federalist) did indeed leak a sex video involving Kalinina and fellow Top Gear Margovya presenter Education Minister Lev Arigov in "torrid and sweaty anal sex," apparently as revenge for Kalinina "inadvertently" releasing Kumilyova's sex video with Arigov in last week's episode of Top Gear Margovya. But, it turned out, that was not the end of Kumilyova's revenge. Immediately following the conclusion of the broadcast of this week's TGM episode, Kumilyova released more sex videos of other prominent Margovyan individuals and politicians. The list includes copulation between House of Representatives Speaker Maria Atolova (Arbatskaya-Federalist) and Health Minister Hafimwahlid Talnaev, Atolova and Arigov having oral sex, anal sex between Kalinina and former Health Minister Orental Gibitov, a threesome between Kumilyova, Kalinina, and Arigov, and a sixsome between "the Three Girls and the Three Unlikely Friends." All parties involved in the scandal have refused to comment on the matter. Senator Kumilyova and Education Minister Arigov in sex tape scandal!? - November 29, 2013 21.00: Just an hour after Terentiy Nakhimov released his latest collection, The Naughty Paintings, the Internet was abuzz with rumors and conversations about a leaked sex video, which reportedly showed Senator Gavrina Kumilyova (Sta. Susanna, Federalist) and Education Minister Lev Arigov in the middle of what is described as "intense and vigorous sexual intercourse." The video was "inadvertently" released by Kumilyova and Arigov's fellow presenter in Top Gear Margovya, Tanya Kalinina, whose intention was to show the official full trailer for Arigov and Kumilyova's upcoming movie, Vegetables on a Wedding. The clip of the "inadvertent" leak had received up to 5 million hits on YouTube before it was removed by the website at the request of the affected parties. Both Senator Kumilyova and Minister Arigov declined to give a statement to the media, but Kumilyova did say during the episode of Top Gear Margovya on which the video was leaked that she would be releasing Kalinina's sex tape with as-yet-unknown parties. Nakhimov unveils latest painting collection - November 29, 2013 20.00: Famed painter-actor Terentiy Nakhimov has unveiled on national television his latest collection of paintings, which he called The Naughty Paintings. The paintings, which he revealed during his guest appearance in the car magazine show Top Gear Margovya, depicts men and women in the act of coitus. Nakhimov's latest paintings earned him the ire of devout Catholic Margovyans, who denounced him for "daring to depict such deplorable acts on oil and canvas." The Catholic Bishops' Conference of Margovya also joined in with the protests against Nakhimov, with CBCM President Jose Roldan Cardinal Caberio threatening Nakhimov with possible excommunication if he doesn't take down his gallery soon. Nakhimov, unrepentant, merely told his haters that "If you don't like it, don't look at it." Godofredo named new manager of top-flight Portuguese football team - June 29, 2013 18.30: The Portuguese football club SL Benfica announced today that it was naming Godofredo de San Rafael, current manager of the current Margovyan Premier League champions Sta. Conrada F.C., as its new manager, following Jorge Jesus's promotion to the Benfica board of directors. Godofredo, who has been Sta. Conrada's manager for eighteen years, and had led the club to ten championships, was eyed by Benfica as a potential successor to Jesus after the latter was scheduled for imminent promotion to the board of directors. When asked by the media about his opinion on his surprise hiring by the Protuguese side, Godofredo expressed both happiness and sadness with this revelation, happiness that he was actually considered good enough to manage a top flight European football team, and sadness that he now has to leave the club that he had spent almost two decades shaping and molding to become the winning team it had become. "I like it here with the Pink and Greens," Godofredo said. "But sometimes the fates want you to move on to greener pastures or better challenges." Although Benfica has stated no particular reason in its choice of Godofredo as the new manager, there are rumors that Godofredo's transsexual "wife", Conrada Cortesova, made a substantial investment into Benfica in exchange for them hiring Godofredo. Both Cortesova and Benfica's legal representatives have refused to comment about this rumor. Godofredo's replacement as Sta. Conrada's manager will be his longtime assistant, sixty-seven-year-old Alistair "Ziggy" Tuff, an English footballer who became famous in the Margovyan Premier League as the first team striker for Svolochyville F.C.'s championship three-peat from 1968 to 1970. Former Abukov head coach commits suicide - June 25, 2013 16.15: Five days after Abukov's unexpected loss to Arbatskaya in the MBA Finals, and three days after he was removed from his position as head coach of the Abukov Beasts, Yuri Poliostrov committed suicide in his house in Ruma Abukov. His wife Natalya called the Ruma Abukov Police Department on 1600 hours telling them that she had seen her husband take his gun into their room and lock the door behind him. By the time the police had responded, Poliostrov had already done the deed. No suicide note was found, but already, rumors are circulating that he took his life after losing the MBA Finals. Some also say that he took his life to protect his family from the wrath of the Bratva, which had bet heavily on Abukov winning the Finals. Abukov replaces head coach after Finals debacle - June 22, 2013 17.55: Two days after a humiliating defeat in the MBA Finals to the Arbatskaya Monarchs, Abukov Beasts general manager Gennady Abukov announced that he had fired head coach Yuri Poliostrov for "losing the championship after a 3-0 winning record." Poliostrov, who was hired by Abukov to helm the club for its first championship run since 2008, was fired by the club because he lost the last four games of the 2013 MBA Finals series, after winning the first three games. At the post-game conference back in June 20, all Poliostrov could say when he was asked about the disappointing four-loss streak was that he "dropped the ball." Poliostrov also refused to blame his players and his staff for the debacle, citing responsibility for losing the championship was his and his alone. Poliostrov and Abukov parted on friendly terms, but his departure was clouded by rumors that Poliostrov deliberately lost the championship as the Bratva had supposedly bet on that exact thing happening. Meanwhile, immediately after announcing Poliostrov's departure from the club, Abukov announced that he had fired the recently retired Latvian basketball star Ilgmars Vesmins as the new head coach of the Beasts. Vesmins had had a short career as a shooting guard in the MBA before moving to the United States and becoming a star in the American Basketball League. Vesmins was scheduled to formally take over the position three days after the conference. Category:Timelines Category:Margovya